1-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)-3-azabicyclo[3.1.0]hexane has been reported to inhibit reuptake of norepinephrine, serotonin and dopamine—three biogenic amines that have been implicated in a wide variety of neuropsychiatric disorders ranging from anxiety and depression to eating disorders and drug addiction. One potential use of 1-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)-3-azabicyclo[3.1.0]hexane is as an antidepressant. The ability of this compound to inhibit reuptake of three biogenic amines closely linked to depression suggests a possible use of the compound as a “broad spectrum antidepressant.” In this context, compounds having such activity may yield a more rapid onset and/or higher efficacy of antidepressant activity than currently available antidepressants, including agents that inhibit single or dual reuptake of serotonin and/or norepinephrine [Skolnick, P. et al., Eur. J. Pharmacol. 461: 99 (2003); Skolnick, P. et al., Life Sci. 73: 3175-3179, (2003)].
In view of the limited availability and understanding of currently-known “broad spectrum antidepressants,” there remains a compelling need in the art to identify additional drugs having multiple reuptake inhibitory potential for inhibiting reuptake of multiple biogenic amines linked to disorders of the central nervous system (CNS), including neuropsychiatric disorders, such as depression and anxiety.